A Disgrace
by onlycaptainswan
Summary: Pans shadow forms as Liam and taunts Hook in the jungle. Emma, Neal, and Charming are the ones who find him. Mild Captain Swan fluff. Captain Swan one shot including Captain Charming and Captainfire. Takes place before the events of 'Think Lovely thoughts'


"Killian"

Hook froze instantly. He knew there was no one on the island who would call him by his real name. Maybe no one in the world either. He recognized the voice instantly yet he stared straight ahead with disbelief, not yet willing to turn around. Maybe it was just his imagination. He'd been roaming the island looking for a new food source for the others, Emma was getting sick of chewing on coconut meat, and he hadn't brought any water along with him. Maybe the heat seeping through his leather coat was finally getting to him.

"It's me, brother," the voice stated much to Hook's surprise.

Slowly, he turned around with a ready hand on his sword; it had become a force of habit at this point.

"What are you going to do Killian? Swing at me?" Liam beamed as he finally locked eyes with his brother. Hook felt the air escape his lungs and the earth shake beneath his boots. _It's him. It's really him. _

Suddenly his legs gave way and his knees dropped to the dirt. Through blurred eyes he saw his brother's figure come closer and stop to tower over him.

"I'm disappointed in you, mate," Hook's breath caught as soon as the words left his brothers mouth. "You never became the man I thought you would, just a filthy pirate. Father was right to have left us so long ago."

"Liam," Hooked choked out. "What are you saying? You don't mean that."

"I do little brother. And now you're following around this group like a lost puppy as if you'll get something in return? You shouldn't let yourself be so blinded by love. They will leave you as soon as they no longer need you. They will go back home and resume their lives and you will be alone in this world once again."

Hook felt as though he was going to be sick. He couldn't speak.

"You're a disgrace to the family name little brother," his brother whispered before turning and walking away. His steps soundless, he disappeared into the trees.

Hook didn't move from his crumpled state on the ground. His head was spinning and his hands and knees stung from the rocks that were digging into them but mainly his heart ached. A deep throbbing in his chest that was making him gasp for air as he rocked forward and clutched handfuls of dirt in his hands.

"Found him!" Charming yelled as he appeared through the trees, Emma and Neal following close behind. "Get him some water."

"What's wrong with him?" Neal asked, staring at the crumbled body on the ground. Hook didn't look up from his position on the ground, but with his head in his hands he slowly rocked back and forth. It was as if he'd seen a ghost. But what could frighten a pirate to that extent? Neal wondered. Surely Hook had seen plenty in his lifetime.

Emma was already by his side, a gentle hand smoothing his sweat soaked hair as she took his into her arms.

"It's going to be okay Hook," she whispered.

"Maybe he's sick?" Charming wondered as he helped remove the leather coat off Hook's back. "We should get him back to the camp."

"He's not sick." Neal stated. "He saw something. Ten bucks says it was pans shadow pretending to be someone else."

Hook finally looked up, his eyes bloodshot. "Emma? Is that you lass?"

"I'm right here Hook," Emma said as she rubbed his drenched back. "Whatever you saw, it wasn't real okay? You hear me?"

"Aye lass," he whispered.

After they finally got him to drink the water, Charming and Neal each pulled one of his arms around their shoulder and helped him to his feet. Emma watched him with worried eyes. God he looked horrible, she thought. He could hardly keep his own head up. Her heart ached as she wondered what pans shadow had showed him. He was the last person she thought she'd see curled up on the ground like that and the image scared her.

Charming and Neal both took a slow pace as Hook leaned heavily on them and Emma followed close behind watching the sweat drip down the nape of his neck. Her hand itched to reach out to him. To put a hand on his shoulder and reassure him that she was right there.

"It was your brother," Charming said suddenly, "wasn't it?"

"Aye," Hook croaked.

"And he wasn't pleasant." It wasn't a question. Charming knew enough about Pans shadow to know that if he was appearing as someone else, it wouldn't be a sweet sight.

"Whatever the shadow said, you should know that it's usually exactly the opposite from what the person would actually say," Neal said. Emma was surprised at the kindness in his tone. Just yesterday the two of them were fighting over a stupid lighter.

Charming and Neal paused to check their route on the map and had set Hook down on a boulder where he was now slumped forward.

Emma kneeled down in front of him and thoughtlessly put a hand on his. His feverish eyes fluttered open and caught hers staring at him.

"I just want you to know that your brother would be very proud if he could see you right now, helping us. Helping me find Henry," she was holding his hand now, "and when we do find him, I want you to come back to Storybrooke with us all."

"Emma," Hook said tiredly. It was all that could escape his dry lips.

"That's not a proposition either. Take it as an order Killian."


End file.
